Unholy Gaurdian
by Salamence Rider
Summary: She was chosen to help protect the Digital World. What happends when one who is chosen by the forces of good descides to fight against her friends with the forces of darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Hey everyone! I don't own Digimon (though it would rock if I did!) and the middle part of this section is nearly direct from the first episode. I wanted it to be as accurate as possible, so I'm giving credit where credit is due. Thanks for looking! R&R!

* * *

"Sora, pass me the ball!" Aurelia yelled to her friend, her milky-white hair in a series of complicated braids around her head.

"Sorry. I got distracted." Sora replied passing the volleyball to Aurelia. Sora, her mind still on other things, continued to pass back and forth with Aurelia. Right as Aurelia spiked the ball at her, a snowflake fell from the sky, causing Sora to stop moving and get a volleyball ball right in the face.

"Sora, I'm sorry! I thought you were looking!" Aurelia ran over and was standing by her friend. "Sora, what's the matter?"

"Aurelia look, snow."

"Snow? You're crazy, Sora, its summer! Hence the phrase 'summer' camp." Aurelia laughed, until a snowflake landed on her china-white nose. "Snow. I can't believe its snowing."

"Everyone get inside!" A camp councilor was yelling. Sora and Aurelia ran to our cabin just a blizzard began.

* * *

"I think the canoe races are canceled." Tai said stepping out of the cabin. "So let's have toboggan races instead!"

T.K ran out next. "I'm gonna build the biggest snow man ever!"

"Hey T.K. be careful!" His older brother, Matt, called following.

"Brr, it is freezing, and I didn't bring a jacket." Sora stated, shivering as she stepped out of the cabin.

"You're telling me! I'm going to freeze out here!." Aurelia said shivering in her gray t-shirt and black shorts.

"Man, I was worried I'd catch a summer cold," Joe began stepping outside, "but this is worse!"

"WOW!" Mimi exclaimed. "Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?"

"Still not working." Izzy muttered to himself, referring to his laptop connection to the internet. "Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection."

"Hey, uh, what's your name, Izzy! Come on out here!" Tai called from outside. "You gotta see this!"

All of the kids were gathered outside, staring at a mysterious appearance in the sky. Kind of like the northern lights, but not as bright.

"Wow."

"Amazing."

"Incredible."

"It's so beautiful." Mimi giggled. "Magical even."

"Yeah."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, but what it is?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe an Aurora?" Sora questioned.

"You mean Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights?" Izzy replied. "That's impossible! You see that in Alaska, we're way too far south."

"Tell that to the snow."

"I really think we should get back inside, before we all come down with pneumonia." Joe worried.

"And miss this? The sky is, like, short circuiting!" Matt replied.

In the middle of the lights, an even stranger (if that was possible) light appeared.

"Hey, that is that?!" Tai questioned.

From the second light, shot eight other beams of light, each one heading for a different kid. A beam landed in front of each kid, blowing snow everywhere. As the shook the snow off, things just kept getting weirder.

"Everyone aright?" Sora asked shaking off the snow.

"We're still here." Matt replied.

"That was scary." Mimi said.

"I'm alright." Aurelia stated sitting up.

"What was it?" Joe asked, totally scared out of his mind.

"Meteors?" Izzy wondered aloud. He gasped as a strange device rose from the ground in front of each kid where a beam of light hit. "Okay, so it's not meteors."

All of the kids gasped as the devices rose to them. Each of them grabbed one, Joe's almost floated away he was so hesitant.

"What are these?" Sora asked.

"They're kind of cool." Aurelia stated.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus." Izzy, the brainiac of the group replied.

"What, no instructions?" Joe asked.

"Forget the instructions!" Tai yelled as a giant wave headed for them. "Surf's up!"

The wave swept over them and pulled them in all the kids screamed as they were brought to a world where they would know nothing about what was about to happen, or that they were about to save the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So what did ya think? Just so you all know I'm going to switch to first-person after this. I went in third person for the first chapter for convenience and to get a non-opinionated view of all the kids and accurately represent each one. So next chapter that I write will be told from Aurelia's point of view, as will the rest of the story unless it takes a turn I'm not anticipating (sometimes that happens). Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

Welcome back! So I've switched to first person, so I hope I don't confuse you. The rest of the story (not to mention any sequels) will be told from Aurelia's point of view. If for some reason I have to change that, I'll let you know ahead of time. R&R and thanks for looking!

* * *

"Hello? HEEELLLLLLOOOOOO?! Are you awake?" I could hear a voice calling me. I grumbled and opened my eyes. "Oh good, you are!"

I opened my eyes to see a small creature sitting on my chest. "AAHHHH!!" I screamed.

"You don't have to scream, Aurelia." The creature replied with a laugh. It was dragon-shaped, brown in color, had a tail nearly twice as long as her body, and had little wings too tiny to use for flying, but perfect for gliding short distances. "I'm Babydragomon and I'm your partner." It had a high voice.

"My…partner?" I questioned. "You look funny. Can you fly with such little wings?" I stated sitting up. "And how do you know my name? Babydragomon landed gracefully on the ground next to me.

"I'm your Digimon partner and I've been waiting for you. And someday, I hope to fly."

"Digimon?"

"Yeah, it's short for Digital Monster."

"I must be dreaming. First the snow, then that weird light and wave, now this? I knew that camp food would give me weird dreams."

"You're not dreaming, Aurelia. You're in the Digital World on File Island and I'm your partner." Babydragomon stated. "Now, where are the others?"

"Others? Oh you mean Sora, Matt, Tai and them? No clue." I stood and began to walk. "Are you coming?" I asked pushing a loose strand of hair out of my face.

"Yes, of course." The Digimon ran up to me and climbed deftly up my right leg, torso, and perched on my right shoulder, her long tail draped around my shoulders and neck. I began to walk inward, and looked around, taking in all of my surroundings. I-we- were in a forest, apparently in the digital world.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I heard someone yell.

"That sounded like Mimi!" I stated running toward the yell. It was Mimi, kneeling on the ground in a clearing with a little plant-thing on the ground next to her.

"It's alright Mimi, nothing going to hurt you." It kept saying.

"Mimi!" I called running toward her. At the same time, so did Sora. "Mimi, are you ok?"

"I want to go home!" She wailed.

"Are you hurt?" Sora asked as Tai and Izzy arrived. Behind Sora was another little creature, this one pink with a big blue flower on it's head. Behind Tai was a round pink creature with a big mouth and following Izzy was a pink cylinder-shaped creature with little arms.

"AAAAAHHHH! Get away, get away get away!!" Joe yelled running toward us, a brownish-gray creature followed him.

"Stop running Joe, I'm not going to hurt you." The gray creature said laughing.

"Get away!"

"Joe, calm down." Tai said. "That's a Digimon, and it's not going to hurt you."

"Hey guys!" T.K. called running into the clearing, Matt on his heels. T.K. was carrying a four-legged pink Digimon with an over-sized mouth. Matt was carrying a cream and brown creature with a horn growing from it's head.

"Uh, Matt, who's that?" Tai asked.

"What? Oh, this little guy?" Matt responded.

"I am Tsunomon." Tsunomon replied.

"Ok, so now what?" I asked standing up from Mimi's side and standing next to Matt.

"Well where are we?" Sora also asked.

"I'll go find out!" Tai said running off. He climbed a tree and yelled down. "We're on an island!"

"What?"

"An island?"

"That's not possible!"

"Camp wasn't even NEAR the ocean!"

"Everyone calm down." I stated as an ear-shattering screech was heard. "What was that?!"

Tai climbed down. "Don't know, but I intend to find out." He ran in the direction of the screech and the rest of us followed.

"This doesn't seem like a good idea!" I yelled at Tai.

He laughed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

We were about to find out. A giant red beetle-like Digimon was chasing us. It had large pincers and wings and was heading right for us. "What is that!?" Sora yelled.

"That's Kuwagamon, a champion-level Digimon." Babydragomon replied. "We must have disturbed it somehow."

"So now what?!" Matt called as we broke the forest edge.

"It's a dead end!" Joe yelled. "Now what are we going to do?!"

The Digimon swept over us.

All of our Digimon suddenly jumped into the air and fired strange pink bubbles. They we quickly defeated and we all rushed to the aid of our partners.

"What were you thinking?" I asked cradling Babydragomon in my arms.

"I'm sorry, Aurelia. I was just trying to protect you." The Digimon replied curling into a ball.

A giant cry was heard from the forest and Kuwagamon re-appeared. "Oh no! Now what?" Joe asked.

"Get back!" Matt called and all of us ran toward the cliff edge and grouped up.

"I thought we saw the last of him." Sora stated.

"Me too, but I guess he had other plans." Tai retorted.

All of cowered together as the creature approached.

"Get ready to run." Tai cautioned.

"No, we fight." Koromon replied. "It's the only way."

"Koromon's right." Motimon said. "We have to fight."

"They're right." Yokomon stated.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon kept saying, struggling in Matt's arms.

All of the Digimon, Babydragomon included, began struggling in our arms for freedom.

"It's useless!" Sora called after her partner. "Yokomon!"

"Don't go Motimon!" called Izzy.

"No, wait!" yelled Matt. "Don't do it Tsunomon!"

"Don't go!" T.K. called after Tokomon.

Joe yelled to his Digimon. "Turn around! Come back Bukamon!"

"Be careful Tanemon." Stated Mimi.

"Please don't go Babydragomon!" I yelled after my new friend.

"Don't Koromon!" Tai yelled after his partner. "Come back!"

Right before our Digimon made contact with their opponent, the devices we had received glowed, summoning a strange beam of light to appear. Each beam covered a Digimon.

"Koromon, digivolve to…" Koromon underwent a change. He changed into a yellow dinosaur-shaped Digimon with three claws on each hand and foot. He had a large head and six teeth jutting from his jaw. "…Agumon!"

"Babydragomon, digivolve to…" My partner began changing. He changed into a large, red colored dragon with oversized red and black wings and red tail with black spikes. All along his spine were large black spikes that decreased in size until reaching his tail. Two ivory-colored fangs jutted from his mouth and his eyes were deep red. His black talons completed his transformation. "…Pyrodragomon!"

All of the Digimon underwent a change. Tsunomon became Gabumon, a yellow reptile-like Digimon with blue and white fur and a horn. Yokomon became Biyomon, a pink bird with blue tipped feathers and a ring around her left leg. Motimon became Tentomon, a ladybug-like Digimon with yellow antenna, big green eyes, and gray spikes jutting from his wing case. Tanemon became Palmon, a green plant-like creature with purple claws and a pink flower on her head. Bukamon became Gomamon, a white seal-like Digimon with black claws, various purple marking, and a stripe of orange hair. Finally, Tokomon became Patamon, a Digimon that was light orange, mouse-like, and had two bat-like wings.

"What happened to them?" We were all asking.

"I barely recognize them!" Sora stated.

"They're…bigger." Tai said in disbelief.

All of the Digimon rushed their opponent. He tried to fly off, but Palmon held him down with her attack, Poison Ivy. The other Digimon attacked with different attacks. Patamon used Boom Bubble, a burst of air launched from his mouth. Tentomon used an electrical attack, Super Shocker. Gomamon slipped under a leg, tripping him. Agumon used a fire attack, Pepper breath. Another fire-like attack from Gabumon, Blue Blaster. Spiral Twister was the name of Biyomon's attack, and it was a green spiral flame. Finally, Pyrodragomon used his attack, Pyrowing, with consisted of his wings getting coated in black flames and, by flicking his wings, throwing it at his opponent. The Digimon regrouped and attacked all at once, causing Kuwagamon to be set on fire. The enemy screamed in agony and fell into the forest.

"Amazing."

"Wow."

"Incredible!"

Those were our basic thoughts as our Digimon ran toward us.

"Told ya we could do it!" Agumon said laughing then jumping into Tai's arms. All of the Digimon were doing this.

Pyrodragomon landed gracefully on my shoulder. "Told you I'd fly someday." He stated. His voice wasn't as high as before, but still a little pitchy.

"You're…beautiful." I ran a finger over the crest of his head and his nuzzled it gently.

"Thank you." He perched regally, dignified even. His tail was wrapped gently around my shoulders, and would twitch involuntarily at irregular intervals.

All of us were celebrating, but the party was short. Kuwagamon appeared again, looking for more trouble. He jammed his pincers into the stone cliff, causing it to break off. We began falling. Pyrodragomon latched onto my shoulders and tried to pull me up, but he was too little. We were falling, and I had no clue how we'd survive this one.

**Author's note: **

So what did ya think? Ok, so to you hard-core, use-to-be-super-dedicated fans that have excellent memories, then you know what happens. R&R and sorry if the next few chapters take awhile, summer's out, no school, but that means family vacations you don't want to be on and summer jobs that take up all of your free time. Anyway, keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Here comes the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! R&R!

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" I shouted as I fell.

"Aurelia!" Pyrodragomon called and she tried to carry me. I was too large for her and we began to plummet together, as did the other kids.

Right after we hit the water, Gomamon yelled, "Marching Fishes!" A swarm of rainbow colored fish grouped under us and lifted us to the surface of the water.

"Now this is a way to travel." I laughed as the fish pushed us down stream. Pyrodragomon landed gracefully beside me.

"I'll just be glad when we're back on the ground." He seemed really nervous and skittish for some reason.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a fire-based Digimon, I don't like water."

"I see. Come here." I gripped his sides and lifted him into my lap. I began to stroke the crest of his head and spikes gently. I could feel him shivering under my touch. "Shhhh. I won't let anything happen to you. No matter what, you'll always be safe in my arms, but I guess you're not Babydragomon anymore, huh?"

"Now I'm Pyrodragomon. You may call me Pyro, if you wish." He said curling into my stomach.

"Alright, Pyro." I whispered as his eyes closed gently.

"Everything ok?" A voice asked from behind me. I identified it as Matt's.

I didn't turn to face him. "He doesn't like water. I don't think he can swim."

"I see." I wasn't sure if he really did.

"Look out!" Sora called. Kuwagamon was falling, and the rocks he was standing on with him.

"GOOOOO!" Gomamon yelled to the fish. They began swimming faster and attempted to keep us steady as giant waves swept over us.

"AAAAAHHHH!" All of us were screaming. I tried to grip the fish and keep Pyro covered at the same time, but I began to slip.

"Help!" I managed to call. Two hands clung to my shoulder; it was matt on my left and Tai on my right. I smiled at both of them as a wave over took us and deposited all of us on the shore. Matt's hand was still on my shoulder and he quickly removed it.

"Everyone ok?" Tai asked.

"What was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asked Gomamon.

"No, silly. Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion." The little Digimon replied. "Just kidding. Those fish are friends of mine and I asked them for a lift."

All of us were getting re-acquainted with our new partners, discovering that this change was nearly-permanent; that they'd stay in this form for awhile. Pyro had woken up and was sitting in front of my. I was fingering his different spikes, tail and wings. "No offence, but I think I like you better this way." I said. "You're still the same Digimon, right?"

"Yes. My body may change, but I'll be the same on the inside." Pyro replied.

"How'd this happen?" I asked the group.

"Digivolving." Agumon replied.

"I don't think that word is in my dictionary." Tai replied scratching his head.

"Digivolving must be what they call advancing to the next level." Izzy suggested. "Or become more powerful than before."

"Right." Tentomon stated.

All of the Digimon explain their change.

"Uh-huh." Tai said. "When you digivolved, you certainly got a lot bigger. Does this mean you're something different now or are you still a Digimon?"

"He has a good point." I said to Pyro. "You change shape and size, but you stay the same? That's just weird."

"We need you're help to do it though. Digivolving is difficult and takes a lot of energy." Pyro explained expanding his wings in an attempt to dry them. "In order to do it, we had to share our energy with yours. But the one thing we don't know is how all of this happens."

"This rocks." I laughed.

"Ok, so now what are we going to do?" Matt asked. "We can't just sit here all day."

"If only there was a payphone…" Joe suggested.

"A payphone?" I stated standing. "You really think there are payphones here?"

He didn't hear me. "We could call the police, or my mother…"

"We don't even know where we are or how we got here." Tai replied.

"Well, we know that we started on that mountain. Maybe we should start looking there."

"I say we forget about going back and start looking around here." Matt inserted.

"I like that idea." I stated standing next to Matt.

"I'm not doing any exploring. I say we wait right here." Joe said firmly.

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us."

"That's Kuwagamon." Pyro said from my shoulder. "And I agree with Matt, we need to get moving."

"Matt and Pyrodragomon are right, we need to get away from here. But without a compass we don't even know which way is north."

"Wait I do!" Tentomon exclaimed. "It's the opposite of south!" Izzy sighed at his partner's response.

We all started arguing about pointless things: are there more bugs, will we have to walk a lot, are there any other humans, etc.

"So wait, if we're the only humans, and there are only Digimon here, but what about all these monsters, they're Digimon too?" Tai asked.

"It's creepy, and dangerous, and what happens then it gets dark?" Sora asked.

"Who says it gets dark?" Matt retorted.

"That phenomenon would be unnatural." Izzy inserted.

"And you call this natural? This is as unnatural as it gets!" Joe stated.

"I agree with all of you, but just standing here isn't helping! We need to make a decision!" I said. I began to walk forward, Tai on my heels.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Matt demanded.

"I'm going up on that cliff." Tai stated.

"And I might as well follow him. He's the only one being pro-active." I replied.

"I saw the ocean from that cliff."

"Ocean? What ocean?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, there might be a boat or something." Tai and I continued to walk.

"I really think we should just find a cave and hind, and wait for the camp counselors-" Joe began.

"Joe, come on! Everyone else is leaving!"

I was leading the group as we walked down the river. I was deep in thought and had no clue that Pyro was trying to talk to me. "Aurelia!" He hurred sharply in my ear.

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking."

"What about?"

"This world! It's so different! Everything from the flora and fauna to the atmosphere is different."

"You're in a different world now, Aurelia, of course things are going to be different."

"You can call me Aura." I said suddenly.

"Really?"

"Yes. That's the nickname my family gave me."

"Will you tell the others?"

"Hey guys!" I called turning around so that I was walking backwards. "You can call me by my nickname, Aura."

"Aura? That's not a lot like your name though." Izzy stated.

"Yeah, but Aure or Elia don't really roll off the tongue, do they?" I replied with a laugh.

Gabumon changed the subject and took a deep breath. "Ah, nothing like the smell of the ocean."

"Alright, everybody in the water!" Gomamon called from the river.

"Let's build a sandcastle!" T.K said just as we all heard a strange ringing.

"Is that…a phone?" I asked.

"That or we're all hearing things." Sora replied.

"Let's go!" We all ran for the beach where we saw several telephone booths lined up in the sand at the ocean's edge.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Well, that's chapter 3! I'll have the next section up soon! R&R!


End file.
